Repenti
by Moon N Roselyne
Summary: "J'aurai bien pu casser des pierres au pénitencier du Texas, mais je me finis à la bière dans un PMU bien moins classe".


**Repenti**

**Auteure : Moi**

**Genre : J'y penserai quand m'y obligera =s **

**Rating : K+ (Pour le langage)**

**Disclaimer : Il n'y a que la mafia qui m'a dédomagée pour cette fic, le gouvernement américain, le Stargate Programme, les Goa'ulds, Jack O'neill, Samantha Carter et Renan Luce n'ont rien à voir là dedans.. **

**NDLR : Excusez le disclaimer VV". Sinon, j'ai essayé de jongler entre la prose et le parlé d'un Jack O'neill de Soixante-dix piges détruit... Alors ca peut sonner un peu bizarre.**

**NDLR2 : Le salaire des auteurs de (et d'ailleurs!) sont les reviews, ça prend deux minutes, ça fait plaisir où ça aide à s'améliorer, à savoir ce qui intéresse les lecteurs, etc... Merci! **

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Des spaghettis, d'la sauce tomate<br>Dans la banlieue nord de Dijon  
>J'ai choisi la voie diplomate<br>Qui m'a évité la prison**

_ Sam avait toujours aimé la France, pleine de français et de leur gastronomie. Elle ne pouvait résister à l'accent, et je ne pouvais résister au sien, alors qu'elle tentait-vainement- de prononcer un « Bon appétit » parfait.  
><em>_Cette mission avait pourtant bien commencée. Moi colonel et elle major, envoyés en couverture en Italie. Une sombre histoire de mafia comme dans les films, un goa'uld derrière tout ça cette fois.  
><em>_On avait joué la carte du couple américain venu s'installer dans les vignobles de la Toscane. Encore un cliché._

_Ca __avait __pourtant __bien __commencé._

**Ca fait ****vingt ****ans ****que ****je ****me ****cache  
>Et j<strong>**e ****pensais ****vivre ****bien ****moins  
>Le <strong>**FBI ****remplit ****sa ****tâche  
>La <strong>**protection ****d'un ****témoin**

_Joignez un goa'uld à la mafia italienne et vous avez un très, très mauvais cocktail._

_Notre couverture est tombée treize mois après le début de la mission. Vous ne me croirez probablement pas, mais je me suis fait des amis là bas, dans cette mafia. Il n'y avait pas que des pourritures, des gens bien aussi, des pères de familles et des femmes qui subissaient tout ça pour leurs enfants. Des gamins des rues que l'on enrôle.. Pas que des pourritures._

_Ca avait pourtant bien commencé.. Je n'ai pas balancé tout le monde-on m'aura d'ailleurs reproché d'être un peu « borderline » et de ne plus savoir quel était le but de ma mission. Mais ce sont eux qui l'avait oublier : Nous devions éliminer le goa'uld, pas ruiner la vie de ces gens.  
><em>_Enfin, j'ai balancé les pourritures de grosses têtes, et le FBI a fait son job. Ou presque. Comme toujours, je m'en suis sorti...Mais pas elle._

_Ca __avait __pourtant __bien __commencé._

**Repenti**  
><strong>J'ai trahi<strong>

**J'aurais ****bien pu casser des pierres  
><strong>**Au pénitencier du Texas  
><strong>**Mais je me finis à la bière  
><strong>**Dans un PMU bien moins classe**

_Je me pose encore la question, vingt ans plus tard : En quoi suis-je plus en sécurité en France, pays limitrophe à l'Italie plutôt qu'aux Etats-Unis...C'était peut-être leur moyen de me punir pour ne pas avoir livré tout le monde, surement même. Mais ça m'a pas dérangé, comme je l'ai déjà dit, Sam adorait la France. Et moi j'adorais Sam. _

_Je suis pas tellement fier de traîner dans les cafés de Dijon tous les soirs. Un en particulier pour dire vrai. «Au fol'Espoir». C'est tellement paradoxal que ça m'a fait marrer. Sam serait pas contente si elle me voyait de là où elle est... Si elle me voit, elle se fait bien discrète en tout cas. _

_Ça avait pourtant bien commencé.. _

**Tous les soirs, on remplit mon verre  
>Et on rigole, on me salit<br>Quand je raconte les tours de verre  
>Ma vie à Little Italy<strong>

_J'ai jamais été très causant.. Mais j'ai rencontré des gens sympa ici, au Fol'Espoir. Des ouvriers, des banquiers, des sans-emplois, tout le monde se rencontre et discute. Alors quand on m'a demandé ce que je faisais ici..J'ai tout raconté. Moi ou le whisky, je sais plus trop qui a parlé. J'ai gardé le côté top-secret pour moi..Plus parce que c'était trop compliqué à expliquer, que par soucis de loyauté. Ce que j'en ai à foutre de la reconnaissance de mon pays, et je ne crains pas leurs représailles; je les attends. D'ailleurs, j'ai plus de pays... J'ai plus de femme non plus. _

_Ça avait pourtant bien commencé.. _

**Repenti**  
><strong>J'ai trahi<strong>

**Mafioso jusqu'au bout des ongles**  
><strong>J'suis dev'nu le poch'tron du coin<strong>  
><strong>Quand les hommes de main de mon oncle<strong>  
><strong>Recherchent Tony-Les-Deux-Poings<strong>

_On en aurait presque oublié le SGC, les aliens et la planète à sauver depuis notre vignoble -devenus le repère mafioso par excellence. On était bons comédiens, et je suis aujourd'hui trop saoul pour me sentir coupable d'avoir apprécié certaines « missions » de la mafia. C'est pas toujours aussi pourri qu'on le croit..Pas toujours. _

_On en aurait oublié le Stargate programme si on n'avait pas été là pour un goa'uld j'entends. Sam et moi avons vite saisi l'opportunité de la couverture et on est rapidement devenu un vrai couple. Quand j'ai commencé à entrevoir les raisons de l'existence de la loi de Non-fraternisation, Sam avait déjà une balle logée entre les deux yeux. _

_Ça avait pourtant bien commencé._

**Dans les premiers mois de ma planque**

**J'ai cru qu'ma vie serait la même  
>En recréant ce qui me manque<br>De ma Sicile américaine  
><strong>

_J'ai toujours su au fond de moi que jamais ça ne serait pareil. Sans Sam...C'était juste redevenu comme avant, comme après Charlie : Une bouteille d'alcool -ou deux – pour oublier. _

_J'avais même pas le droit de joindre ma mère, Daniel ou Teal'c. Alors je me suis trouvé des amis qui y ressemblent, à peu près, autant que possible. _

**J'ai aidé quelques connaissances  
>Dans leurs querelles de voisinage<br>Deux trois corps imbibés d'essence  
>Quelques accidents de ménage<strong>

_Quand on goûte à la mafia, on n'en ressort pas indème.. Quoi qu'on dise, et même si c'est pour la détruire de l'intérieur, c'est elle qui te détruit indubitablement au final.  
><em>_Alors j'ai jamais refusé les petits-travers, les « coups de main » qu'on me demandait entre deux verres. Casser la gueule a des connards...Ca a toujours été mon Job de toutes façons.._

_Ca __avait __pourtant __bien __commencé._

**Repenti**  
><strong>J'ai <strong>**trahi **

**Mes ****p'tits voisins, des frères et soeurs  
><strong>**Me montraient leurs carnets de notes  
><strong>**Je rencontrais leurs professeurs  
><strong>**Et prélevais quelques quenottes**

_J'ai jamais su résister aux gosses. Jamais. Je me demande encore aujourd'hui si Sam et moi on en aurait eu...Et à quoi ils auraient ressemblés. Ca m'aurait terrifié mais avec elle à mes côtés ça aurait été possible. Avec elle à mes côtés tout était possible. _

_Nicolas __et __Zélie , __mes __petits __voisins. __Ils __me __donnaient __leurs __cahiers __de __français __de __l'école __et __moi __je __leur __donnais __des __sucreries, __leur __mère __était __une __femme __de __ménage __dans __deux __maisons __différentes __et __caissière . __Cinquante __heures __par __semaine. __Alors __forcément, __les __gamins __venaient __passer __leur __temps __chez __moi. __C'était __d'un __commun __accord__: __Je __m'occupais __d'eux __gratis __et __elle __me __ramenait __chez __moi __quand __j'étais __plus __capable __de __quitter __mon __tabouret __de __comptoir._

__Ça avait pourtant bien commencé__

**Mais** **aujourd'hui ****je ****suis ****trop ****vieux  
><strong>**Je ****m'occupe ****de ****mes ****hortensias  
><strong>**C'est ****étrange ****comme ****ils ****poussent ****mieux  
><strong>**Qu'ai-je ****bien ****pu ****donc ****enterrer ****là****?**

_Je vais un peu moins au bar. Je suis fatigué. Je bois chez moi, y'a moins de monde mais c'est pas plus mal. J'ai toujours été un ours mal léché.  
><em>_Je jardine. Sam a toujours aimé les hortensias. Alors j'en ai tout un par-terre.  
><em>_Sam en aurait ri... Si elle avait su le secret de mes hortensias. Ou elle en aurait été outrée. Un peu des deux je pense. «Il» avait salit sa mémoire, moi j'avais sali sa mâchoire.  
><em>_Les sensations restent, mais les traits s'effacent, les souvenirs s'estompent. L'alcool, le temps ou la sénilité, je sais pas, je sais plus._

_Ça __avait __pourtant __bien __commencé._

**Repenti**

**J'ai ****trahi**

**Dans les fourrés quelque chose bouge  
><strong>**J'aperçois l'ombre d'un sniper  
><strong>**Sur ma poitrine une lumière rouge  
><strong>**Je t'attendais, je n'ai pas peur**

_On reconnaît toujours un sniper quand on en a été un – et un bon. (En toute honnêteté)  
><em>_Elle est là, sur ma poitrine. Elle scintille. Enfin, vingt ans que je t'attendais._

__Ça avait pourtant bien commencé__

**Qu'on m'allonge sur mon lit  
>Sur mon cœur une fleur d'hortensia<br>Je vais revoir le Stromboli  
>Je vais oublier la mafia<strong>

_Avec cette fleur sur mon cœur c'est comme si Sam était là; installée confortablement sur ma poitrine. Comme si elle comblait le trou béant que la balle avait tracée. Oh pas celle que je venais de recevoir **moi**. Celle qu'**elle** avait reçu vingt ans plus tôt.  
><em>_Envolée la mafia, le FBI, le SGC et les Goa'uld, envolé le Fol'Espoir, les meurtres et les vapeurs d'alcool .  
><em>

_Ça __avait __pourtant __bien __commencé... Il __était __temps __que __ça __finisse._

**Repenti**  
><strong>J'ai <strong>**trahi**

**Repenti**  
><strong>J'ai <strong>**trahi.**


End file.
